tungstenfandomcom-20200213-history
Lady Luck
Background Not much is known about Lady Luck, besides the assailant's name, Lucky Lancaster. Lucky has killed several citizens such as Lady Luck, Erin Harris, Beverly McMillan, and Niko Starstrom'. '''It is possible that he may have killed more than named, that sicko. It is also possible that he may control a small group of people name "The Torchbearers". Lucky is also a guy who really loves cutting off a piece of the body, such as but not limited to an eye, a finger, a toe, a hand. Personality The LLK posesess a scary, sick sense of humour that loves to kill people. He has threatened and terrorized many of the people of Tungsten and possibly even the council members. He will want a fucking apology if you offend him in any way, or something will badly happen. If you play fair, he will play fair. Lady Luck Killer Problem { ::Exposition:: }'' Lady Luck has been sending cryptic, and rather creepy, emails to Quinn Curry, a tribune writer. There was also a tumblr page named "thoseprecioussentiments", which turned out to be Lucky in the end. Many citizens of Tungsten have email Lady Luck, to hopefully receive any kind of information. The only cryptic information given was "They will hear the sound", which nobody had no idea what it meant. One citizen, Xavier, was given a countdown to a murder, which turned out to be Niko. Xavier, Danse, Debra, and Gale found out her eye and toe was missing from her person. Part I: Bartleby He used Bartleby to make the citizens and council play his twisted game, and it worked. During his game, he cut off two fingers because of not apologizing and he wanted to. He also cut the same hand with the missing fingers, due to another game failing. During Dietrich's party, he had Mr. Bartholomew Simmons drugged, incisioned, and tied to a chair, and had to be killed, which was done. Found in a tribune article, was "PSYCHIATRIC CONSULTATION , Northside Mines shaft E-7, D12M53K18, 1800. Price: greater than you can imagine.", ''Which indicated that Lucky would give Bartleby back at that time. However, Lucky wanted to play another game: Chess. An unknown person named, "The Question", offered to play his sick game, and ended up losing. Still, Bartleby was given back to the citizens, with only an hour left of blood in his system, due to a drug called "Enoxaparin", which does not allow blood clots. Although the odds stacked against, they successfully rescued Bartleby from the crude game, and got him to an ICU unit. ''Part II: Kitty As it turns out, Kitty was actually kidnapped by Lady Luck. He placed out another ad in the tribune article: "LOST KITTY Answers to the name of Oldtown Bed and Breakfast. Contact Anastasia Sokolov if found." ''which lead to Anastasia to figure that out, and when to get Kitty. Eventually, it lead to a graveyard where Lucky has buried Kitty in one of the numbered graves, and the team had a few chances to figure it out. Luckily, the last chance proved 13 to be correct, and Kitty was saved. ''Part III: Gov. LaFontaine At Luck's Lounge, Marco drank a whisky that was given to him by Dietrich. After a few minutes or so, he did not feel himself, and showed symptoms of a non-drunk, which Xavier picked up on. They rushed Marco to the hospital, where they found out he was poisoned that raises blood pressure, gives a fever, and more. Lucky was contacted by Porter, whom he said he did, in fact, poison the governor, and told him to go to the ruins to find hints. A team of four went to the ruins and found parts of what they needed. Lucky currently told them to wait and stand by when they got back.Category:Villian